This invention relates to an improved machine for feeding and cutting sheet material.
One known sheet material feeding and cutting machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,669. The known machine is relatively large and it is desired to provide a smaller and more compact machine which incorporates enhanced loading, operation, and safety characteristics.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved machine for feeding and cutting sheet material which is compact and includes knife means comprising a stationary upper knife cooperating in a unique fashion with a moving knife for cutting the sheet material to selected lengths.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved machine for feeding and cutting sheet material which includes knife means having two knife blades, one fixed and one movable, and an adjustment for the cooperative engagement of the two knife blades.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved machine for feeding and cutting sheet material that incorporates a safety switch for terminating operation of the machine in the event of jam or erroneous pass of sheet material through the machine or in the event that the framework supporting the upper knife and a pressure roll is open. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.